Who Would've Thought
by Don'tEvenThinkAboutIt
Summary: Well isn't this odd, where's the light at the end of the freaking tunnel huh? Or the sound of melodious music? And where the heck am I?


Why hello there, my names Lexy, pleasure to meet you. This will be my first time writing Fanfiction so I would appreciate it if you guys would give me constructive criticism with each chapter I post. I know I'm asking for a lot, huh? Well I'm selfish like that. Something you should know about me is that I like Self-Insert Ocs or any Ocs in general. So without further ado, my baby story.

Disclaimer: Only once will I state this in this story, I do not own Naruto in any aspect.

xoOox

Well that was interesting, who would've thought death can come in the most unexpected ways. Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm pissed. The way I died is the one of the most ridicules ways someone could possibly die. I mean really, how the hell am I supposed to know that when you hiccup your heart stops? What did I do to deserve to die by hiccups? What Deity being did I piss off? Which leads to another thing, what am I supposed to do now? Float around and haunt people? Isn't there supposed to be some kind of "Stairway to heaven"? If there is, where the heck is it? Obviously it hasn't been popping up. Wait, does that mean I'm going to hell? Because I won't doubt for a second that I might go to hell if it exists. Great, just great, is there some kind of escalader that I take or is there a bus? Because, you know "Highway to hell". That would be funny; at least I would know the guy downstairs has a sense of humor.

But to be honest here, in my entire Seventeen years of life I've never really considered religion. I guess that makes me one of those people who have a form of religion but had a hard time believing it. I mean really, the whole problem started when my brain was all "Wait but the scientific history says…" blah blah blah. I was twelve when I started to use my brain, correctly. But yet my unasked question remains. Is there really a Deity being that decides your fate? Because I've been in this dark place for a while and wondering around is not on my bucket list. I can't even move much, and when I do it takes a lot of effort. I feel like I've been in here for years, at first I was comfortable there was even a thumping sound that lulled me to sleep. But now I'm suffocating.

I remember someone say patients was a virtue… Well screw that person, whoever said that deserves to die by hiccups. That's it I'm going to break this freaking walls with my feet. I'm done sitting here waiting for a stupid escort to wherever the hell I'm supposed to go, I'm getting out now. Right after I begin to kick, the place starts to quake, now I'm not going to lie, I started to freak out. Growing anxious I started to squirm around and push at the walls that surrounded me. That was a horrible idea, the walls started to push me, and my only thought was 'Oh well I guess you learned your lesson, not to bully walls into doing what you want." Suddenly it was cold and when I say cold I mean I thought I was in some layer of hell going to spend an eternity freezing my ass off. But soon after I thought that someone picked me up. Now let me tell you something, thinking you where in hell then someone picking you up is not pleasant. Who wants to know what my great plan was? You? Oh goodie because I was going to tell you either way. I literally thought some demon was going to eat me so I did the only thing that was appropriate in that situation.

I started crying. In my moment of dread I noticed that I was being passed around. The next thought that popped into my head 'Oh great they're doing some kind of ritual' then after being passed twice, they started pouring some kind of liquid on me then started to rub my body. I tried to fend off my offenders but my limbs felt sluggish, so that helped me none. Then I warped up in a soft cloth and passed one last time. This time I noticed something, they hadn't eaten me. Also that they must not be demons and that I couldn't be in hell because I know demons would have tortured me. The pair of hands I was currently in where gentle and caring, which was odd because I most likely did not know this person. They rested my head on their chest and I heard a familiar thumping noise, which was really relaxing considering it was really noisy and hectic before. I felt a large hand place it's self on top of my head and gently rubbed it. 'Why is everything so big?' Before I could figure out my answer a voice interrupted my thoughts. It was odd hearing this language that I could not comprehend, but I recognized it. I heard something repeated twice, first in a masculine voice and the seconded in a feminine voice. It was "Himura, Mikazuki"

xoOox

It's been two weeks since the discovery that I had been reborn into an infant, and the most odd thing is that I do not remember anything but that I had died of hiccups, have a sarcastic attitude and am now a baby. Odd thing reincarnation is. My eyesight was no longer blurry, that I am happy for. I have to get used to not being to move around now, of course I get picked up by my parents and occasionally dragged by my older brother, Morio and he's four and practically watched me with eagerness at having a kid sister. His appearance was different to our Tou-san's, he looked like Kaa-san with ebony black hair that spiked around his head that fell around his shoulders and his eyes blue. Father had silky straight white hair and molten gold eyes. Kaa-san cooed at me a lot, pointing at her and repeating "Okaa-san" then point at Tou-san and stating "Otou-san" and poking me and saying "Mikazuki" she didn't have to say Nii-san's name because he took the opportunity to say so himself. She would apply this to any object I would stare at or touch.

Weeks passed on and turned into months, then a year passed and my first birthday came, by that time I was speaking in broken fragments. My parents were surprised when I started to do so but quickly beamed at me in pride as I spoke their respectable titles, My brother would take care of me as well as play with me when I started to fuss when our parents weren't home. He explained to me that our parents where shinobi and had to go out on missions sometimes and that we lived in a village called The Scarlett village which turned out to be our clan as well as our last name, Himura. Tou-san was clan head, whatever that was. I didn't care I wanted them back home damnit!

So to pass the time whenever Kaa-san and Tou-san where gone I would try to stand and walk. But in the end it always ended the same. I stuck to crawling, better that getting frustrated that I couldn't use my legs properly right? The fun thing about crawling is that I find things on the floor that shouldn't be there and snatch them away for them to hide in my toy chest. One time I found a kunai and sebon that Morio left out. What? Don't look at me like that. I like sharp things. Anyway back to the present, I started to crawl towards my brother to ask him to pick me up. It's been a year and I still don't know how I look like, there was a mirror in the living room that Morio was currently standing in front of. Perfect plan if you ask me. I crawled as fast as I could to him, huffing slightly I tugged his pant leg and gestured my arms upwards and demanded in a tiny voice "Up," he looked at me and grinned gripping me under my arms he picked me up and I altered my head towards the mirror but couldn't see it, I tugged Morios' hair and pointed toward the mirror, "Mirr" I mumbled. He laughed and corrected me "Its Mirror Sis." I huffed and nodded my head and said "Mirr" he rolled his eyes as he positioned his body so I could see myself. My hair was White, which I knew since it reached my shoulders. My eyes where the same as Tou-sans, gold. My face was chubby with baby fat, my nose was small and I had beauty marks below the corner of my left eye and the other above the corner on the right side of my lip.

I studied myself a little more before stating "Tou-san" my brother grinned and nodded, "Just like Tou-san."


End file.
